fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Vlad III (EXTRA)/@comment-98.209.130.120-20170322150846
Um, here's a crude translation of his profile: A celebrated hero of Romanian history. He held onto the independence of Walachia. A noble warrior even called the shield of the Christian world. But an innocent monster whose name has spread through the world under the title of Dracula. In order to protect Walachia from the turkish legions, he made an example of the lords beinging ruin to his lands. He sentenced twenty thousand of the opposing turkish army to impalement, but as he carried out such severe punishment, the nobles turned against him. At the very end, he was assassinated by his own people, the nobles of Walachia. Kazikli Bey: Citadel of Impalement Rank: C Classification: Anti-Army Protrude countless spears from the surrounding ground to inflict judgement upon enemies. A curse leaks from those demonic spears, only amplified by the evil castle of Drăculea. As it was fashioned to deal with an entire enemy army at once, this Noble Phantasm fares best when used one against many. From its origin, it boasts a special trait of inflicting additional pain proportional to a foe's immorality and corruption. Against those who commit, 'Desertation', 'Impiety' and 'Violence', its destructive power increases even further. Bond Level 3 Vlad III didn't hold back when it came to protecting Walachia's independence, and he was hated by the Turks as a demon. Especially in the year 1462. Standing against a turkish army of one hundred fifty thousand with only ten thousand men, he employed scorched earth tactics, and guerilla warfare. Evacuating his people to the Carpathian mountains, he left his capital wide open as he struck down the Turkish army. At the time, around his capital of Târgovişte, were the forms of over twenty thousand impaled Turkish soldiers. Outside the towering Târgovişte ramparts, the flock of countless skewered corpses. Before its irregularity and offensiveness, the Turkish soldiers once heralded as gallant warriors completely lost their morale. It's said even the one called the Conquerer, the brave Mehmed II left the words, "I do not fear any form of man, but demons are another story," as he pulled his army out. The fields of impalement at the time were three kilometers in length, one kilometer in breadth. Even after the Ottoman Empire eventually occupied Walachia, it is said this trauma is what caused them to recognize the state's right of self-governence. Bond Level 4: Dracula was originally a title he took for himself, and it meant "Son of Dracul," the dragon's son. His father Vlad II was a knight of the Holy Roman Empire's Order of the Dragon, which caused him to take the name of Dracul. The Vlad dynasty believed in faith to the Lord, an in order to correct injustice, they tried to chastize the nobles. But the feudal lords who had learned the riches of a privileged class detested his honorable poverty, punishing the warrior who saved the Christian world through their artifice. Bond Level 5: ○ Innocent Monster: A Born from an alternate image of his life, the name of a monster that distorts his deeds, past and bearing. It alters his abilities and form. 'Dracula' is still one of the most famous monsters in the world. You could call it the largest sample case where a fictional production warps reality. ... But it's true one cannot declare that it all came from the arrogance of the author, Bram Stoker. Vlad III was mercilless when it came to defending Walachia's independence, And by the Turks and even his own people, he was feared as a demon. By a report delivered to the Vatican, the amount of people he impaled over his lifetime reached one hundred thousand. The scary part is, that number did not include those of enemy nations.